Confession
by Ciara-Akemi
Summary: Germany realizes his feelings for Italy and tries to tell him. However, being himself, Germany finds it hard to show his feelings, plus, he keeps getting interuupted! GerIta Crappy Summary XD Very short chapters Hopefully, it will become fluff.
1. Attempt 1

_**Attempt 1.**_

"Italia." Germany said during Monday morning's training at 6:05am. "Veh~ Germany~?" The cheerful Italian replied. Germany's heart skipped a beat. The weakness of the situation made him blush.

_Just tell him, Ludwig…_

"You, uh, I..."

"Germany, you're scaring me…" Italy said, his golden brown eyes showing true concern for the German.

…

"You better not disappoint me today." Germany said in his usual strict tone.

_Damn!_

"Veh~ Don't worry , I won't~"


	2. Attempt 2

**AN: If you're wondering **** w**hy I'm not typing** w**ith accent**s** it'**s** because I'm used to ****** w**atching the sub, not dub. XD_**  
**_

_**Attempt 2**_

"Okay, Italy, I need to talk to you!" Germany practically shouted in the Italian's face, Italy squeaked from fear. Germany hadn't shouted at him for at least a week now!

"W-What is it?"  
"I...I-I-I-I-I-I lo-"

At that moment America barged into Germany's house. "GUYS, YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" he shouted beaming. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" A dark red Germany shouted back.

"DUDE, QUIT SHOUTING AND COME ON!"

Germany sighed and they both followed America.

_This better be good...America has barely talked to me, let alone actually barge in my home when I'm trying to tell Italy my 'feelings.' I was under the impression America was scared of me..._

Germany continued ranting in his own mind when America and Italy both stopped walking, Germany didn't notce and walked right into Italy. His heart beat faster.

_What is this feeling?_

"TA-DAH!" America held up a tiny black kitten with bright yellow eyes, a tiny American flag was loosely wrapped around it's body. Germany's eye twitched.

_Interrupted__ for a kitten..._

"AW! It's adorable~! Veh~!" Italy said. America handed Italy the kitten and Italy hugged it tightley, America grinned. "It's called Americat!"

Italy looked so cute holding the kitten-

_Wait- Did I just think Italy was cute? This boy is making me soft..._

Germany looked back at Italy, he was playing with the kitten now. "Do you like pasta, kitty~?"

Germany sighed.

_Maybe that isn't such a bad thing._


	3. Attempt 3

**Phone call from episode 23 of Axis Power****s** XD

_**Attempt**** 3**_

Germany was working late. He was in his office doing some paper-work for his boss. He sighed and looked at the clock on his desk, 1:00am. He ran a hand through his slicked back blonde hair.

_...I don't care anymore, I'm calling him._

Just as Germany was going to pick up the phone and call Italy to try to confess his feelings (again) the phone rang. He picked it up quickly and heard the voice of the very person he was going to call.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Help! I'm in bed right now and big brother's-ouch!- won't come out!" Germany was speechless as he heard Romano's voice in the background. "Don't move!"

"N-Not there- Hey!"

"Ow, ow, ow! You idiot! Don't call him! Hang up already!"

"Get it out! Take it out-!"

The phone call was cut off and Germany was in a state of pure shock. "Big brother's...Ow...Won't come out...Take it out..." He muttered to himself.

_What sick bastard would do that do their own brother?_

Germany got up and ran to his house. He knew Italy would be there, he always was. He flung open his bedroom door with such a force it was nearly knocked off it's hinges. "ITALIA!" he screamed. "Are you okay?"He stopped. Italy and Romano were both sitting on his bed in their pajamas, their curls intertwined in a huge knot.

"Doitsu!" Italy exclaimed. "We've been waiting for you!" Germany closed his eyes and sighed with relief.

"It was just their hair..."


	4. Attempt 4

_**I'm really happy that so many of you are adding this fanfic to their Favourites and Alerts ^^ Thank you, I actually got the idea for this when I wa**__**s feeling do**__**w**_n and you have made my _****__****__w_eek, thank you. :3 I don't _****__**w**_ant to sound rude or attention seeking, but can you please review too? You don't have to of course, it ju_****__**s**_t help_****__**s**_ me out a lot, thank you again^^

_****___Attempt 4

It had been exactly three weeks since Germany's third attempt at trying to tell Italy how he felt. Italy had come to Germany's house (As he did every day.) and the German felt ready to try again.

"Good evening, Doitsu~!" The cheerful Italian said as he entered. "Hey." Germany replied to his greeting.

"Italia, I need to talk to you."

"Veh? Something wrong?"

Germany was about to open his mouth to speak when the door flew open again. Germany's older brother, Prussia, staggered in. His white hair was sticking up in every direction and there was a pink tinge to his cheeks. "You're drunk, aren't you?" Germany said. "Nah, I'm too awesome to get drunk!" Prussia replied. Germany wasn't convinced, Italy looked nervous. "I really think you-" Germany began but he was cut off as Prussia fell to the floor. He was sleeping.

Italy laughed. "Doitsu, I'm going to go, I'll be back tomorrow~" He smiled and opened the door nearby.

"Wait- Italia, I..."

"Hm?"

...

"Nothing, see you around."

Italy nodded and smiled again, then walked out the door, swinging it shut behind him.


	5. Attempt 5

_**Attempt 5 **_

It was the day after the 'Prussia Incident.' Italy was once again humming from happiness as the German allowed him to make pasta and pizza...for breakfast. "Italia." Germany began "I've wanted to tell you something for a long time...This is hard for me to say. Italia, I love-" Italy gasped and his eyes widened in horror. "What's wrong?" Germany asked half worried, half annoyed. "You've ran out of pasta!" Italy screamed.

_...Are you kidding me?_

Germany gave a frustrated sigh. "I'm going to get some more! I'll come back soon, Doitsu!" Italy ran out the door without another word, Germany punched the wall, his pale knuckles bled and there was a hole in the wall, but he didn't care. He was more annoyed than ever.


	6. Attempt 6

_**Attempt 6**_

Italy, true to his word, returned to Germany's house an hour later with a bag of pasta. He set it down on the kitchen counter and continued to hum contently. "I was trying to tell you something earlier." Germany said, his hand had stopped bleeding and he hastily covered the hole in white wallpaper. Most of his anger had vanished, but not completely. "Really? I'm so sorry!" Italy replied. "It's fine-" Once again, Germany was cut off mid-sentence **(AN: Shocker, eh?) **as the door flew open, this time Prussia, Spain and France entered. "What are you three doing here?" Germany asked through gritted teeth. "Hey, West. My awesome self has formed an alliance with these two-" Prussia gestured to Spain and France. "-and we needed somewhere to talk in private so I thought we'd come here because who would want to visit West anyway? Well except Ita-chan."

Germany couldn't think straight. He had a million questions, yet what he asked was: "How are you not hung-over?" Prussia smirked and replied "Too awesome to be drunk, too awesome to be hung-over, West." Then walked past the two, through the other door. France followed, Italy grabbed Spain's wrist gently and asked cheerfully, "How is big brother~?" Spain smiled warmly, released himself from Italy's grip and ruffled his hair. (Avoiding the curl) "Better than he used to be~" then walked off to were Prussia and France went; he was beaming for an unknown reason.

Germany and Italy were alone again.

_What the hell just happened?_

"Veh~ Doitsu, you were saying something~"

"It's not important right now."


	7. Attempt 7

_**Attempt 7**_

Germany sighed. The Axis Powers were training early again; Japan needed to use the bathroom. Germany and Italy were finally alone; no-one would interrupt this time.

_Do it now. You need to do it now._

He turned around and jumped as the Italian was inches away from his face. "Doitsu! You said you needed to tell me something a while ago, right~? Veh~"

_D-Do it now…_

"What did I tell you about being so close to me like that? I need my damn space, Italia!" The rant escaped before he could even control the words coming out of his mouth. To his horror, Italy started to cry.

_Damn, what have I done?_

Germany wanted to apologize, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried to force the words out. Germany wanted to stop Italy's tears, hell, he wanted to hug him! But he couldn't.

"Um, is everything okay?"

Japan had returned. Italy suddenly stopped crying and nodded. "Ja, let's get on with it." Germany replied.


	8. Attempt 8

_**Attempt 8**_

It was a Sunday morning. The Axis Powers ad trained for a week straight (Germany's orders) and finished that day's session. Japan had decided to walk home and, as usual, Italy stayed behind. "Doitsu, can you walk with me?" Italy asked smiling. Germany hesitated for a moment then nodded. The two walked along a forest path, not far from Germany's house. The path was surrounded by big trees, and the path it's self was a terra coloured pebble-road. It was quiet, peaceful. "I like it here~" The Italian commented. "I do too" Germany nodded.

_Now Ludwig, now._

"I-"

"FRATELLO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE POTATO BASTARD?"

_Oh no, not him…_

Italy's big brother, Romano was walking towards them. Germany was excepting him to be scared considering his older brother's expression, but he was beaming at the sight. "Romano~!" the younger one shouted. When Romano reached them he repeated his question. "What are you doing with the potato bastard?" "Doitsu is going for a walk with me~" Italy replied cheerfully. This news did not change the older Italian's angry expression. "You can't just walk with him! What if the bastard tried to kill you? Damnit!" Romano ranted.

"Why would I want to kill him?" Germany asked.

"I don't fucking know, you're a _German!_" Romano grabbed Italy's wrist and pulled him away roughly. Germany was left standing alone.

_He'll be back tomorrow._


	9. Attempt 9

_**Attempt 9**_

It was late at night and Germany couldn't sleep. Germany was finally, _finally, _drifting off when he heard a loud scream and his bedroom door flew open. Italy ran into the room and jumped _in _the German's bed. The only thing Germany could think at that moment was: _thank God he's wearing pyjamas this time..._

After a moment he asked "Italia, what the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"I had a horrible nightmare!" Italy replied trembling.

"What happened?"

"A monster came and ate all the pasta, then he tried to eat me and you weren't there to save me!" the Italian cried.

_Italia..._

Germany sighed. "Don't worry-" he blushed madly as he continued his sentence- "I'll always be there to protect you."

"Doitsu?"

"I lo-"

The door flew open and Japan ran in. "I heard screaming so I-" he stopped as he saw Italy laying in Germany's bed and Germany was blushing madly.

"Oh..." Japan said a bit embarrassed. "I see you're both okay then." Japan bowed awkwardly and left the room.

As soon as Japan left Germany blurted out "Italia, I love you."

...

However, Italy was sleeping. Germany sighed with disappointment and softly kissed the sleeping man's forehead.

_You still need to say it for him to hear it._


	10. Attempt 10

_**Attempt 10**_

It had been a very stressful week for Germany. His boss had him working late, working out the damages from the recent Civil War that had finally, thankfully come to a chaotic end. And to top it off, he hadn't spoken to any of his allies for a _long _time. He was relieved when he opened his door next morning and the familiar, always smiling Italian was there.

"Veh~ Doitsu, I haven't seen you in 6 months! I'd come to your house everyday and no answer, I was so worried!" He cried and flung his arms around the Germany's neck. Germany sighed contently though it didn't stop him from going a dark shade of red.

"Thanks for worrying about me..." Germany muttered. As soon as Italy let go of him, the phone in the kitchen rang. Germany picked it up, as soon as he did he wished he hadn't for he heard the familiar hoarse voice of his superior. "Ludwig, where the hell are you? The war may have ended but there are still damages to the economy to sort out and..." He went on and on about the many things wrong at his place at the moment and finished with "-So you better get your ass down here. _Now!" _

"Yes, sir." Germany spat and hung up.

"I-Is everything okay?" Italy asked as Germany returned.

"No. Everything's a mess, and I need to go now and you're not making anything better, in fact, you're making it worse. I don't want to see you here again. Leave. Just get out!" Germany ranted. His blue eyes filled with rage he held in for so long. The phone call finally cracked him and Italy was the unfortunate one who had to face his wrath. Italy's eyes were filled with tears and he was too hurt to speak. He left without a word.

As soon as Italy left Germany collapsed to his knees on the floor. And for the first time since he was four years old and Prussia 'un-awesomely accidentally' broke his arm, he cried. The strict one who always stopped the fighting, the one with the powerful empire, the one who had always held it all in, never let his emotions show, the warrior, was crying hysterically into his knees.

Germany never turned up for work. He ran straight to Italy's house. He was still half-crying but he didn't care. He had never ran so fast in his life. He didn't even bother to knock on the Italian's door, he literally barged in. Italy was sitting on his couch with a big bowl of pasta, the redness around his eyes had been obvious signs of crying. "D-Doitsu, what are you doing here?" Italy sniffed. Germany pretty much jumped on the small man and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything, I really didn't. I...I.._Ich liebe dich." _

_Finally._

__He lifted his head and looked at Italy. He was shocked to see he wasn't crying anymore...He was _beaming._

__"Doitsu, what took you so long to say it?"

Germany hugged him again and pressed his lips to Italy's. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and kissed him back passionately, smiling. After a few minutes, or hours, they broke apart from lack of air.

"Ti amo troppo, Doitsu." Italy whispered before their lips met again.

**AN: And scene. This was actually going to be about 14 chapters long but I could see you were all getting annoyed at me for taking so long, I'm sorry. . If any of you are interested to what they were, I'll make a fanfic called "Confession: Outakes" and you will see the attempts I couldn't add. Thank you all for reviewing, adding to favourites, etc. and I hope you continue to read my crappy fanfics. :3 Thank you again. ~Ciara Akemi **


	11. Author's Note

_**This chapter is an Author's Note. Just letting you all know, it may take some time, because I don't have a laptop anymore. But, there will be an "Outake" fanfic. Thank you for reading this. ^-^ ~CiaraAkemi**_


End file.
